House of Britannicus
The House of Britannicus is one of the five noble houses contained within the coalition formally known as the D'lanastion Monarchy. It is headed by a Prince of the lineage of Britannicus I, one of the four sons of Tacitus I. Origins and Purpose The House of Britannicus was founded during the first generation of sons succeeding Tacitus D'lanastion I. The house itself is a calm and law-abiding lineage, one which prospers in the territories that were south to Sinn'mearnu. Led by a singular Prince, the House of Britannicus focuses itself on astrology and the scholarly studies, such as philosophy and mathematics. Lineage The House of Britannicus traces its roots back to the Imperial Five - the first sons of the patriarch of the D'lanastions, Tacitus I - and the Arch-Magister Leonidon of the same line of succession. Functioning as the other noble houses do beneath the D'lanastion Monarchy's banner, the House of Britannicus crowns only Sons of Britannicus. All Princes are direct descendants of Britannicus I. A proud and scholarly line, the house bases many of its boasts off of the fact that they maintain a presence in Augustaminca while still keeping a sacred and pure line free of the corruption of marriages sought outside of the family's direct contacts for the sake of gaining power or land. Provinces and Powers Following its ascent to power beneath the banner of the D'lanastion Monarchy in 1599 A.F, as well as the Windchime Event, the House of Britannicus was given the province of Augustaminca to preside over and govern accordingly. With the completion of the War of Summers' Solstice, the province was united under the banner of the Trinity. The Trinity is now the ruling force of the House of Britannicus and contains the powers of the ruling Prince. The House of Britannicus is one of the larger houses contained within the D'lanastion Monarchy, rivaling the House of the Imperator in numbers due to its affiliations and constant adoptions. Scholars are often invited to become honourary members of the family once they prove themselves worthy, and thus, are constantly added to the roster in order to boost the number of magi beneath the banner of the house. The House of Britannicus is heavily involved in the Magistry and makes a point to assert itself as one of the largest contributors to the sect of the government on the regular. It is also a voice commonly represented in any affairs of the Northern Territories. Colleges and Projects Established by Prince Britannicus I, the University of Cero began in 44 A.F shortly after the expansion of the D'lanastion lineage into areas south of Sinn'mearnu. At the time, the institution was referred to simply as the "College of Cero", though following the death of Britannicus I and the attachment of several more branches to it, it became known as the 'University', giving it an imperial title to base its projects off of. The University contains three different colleges which can be found scattered throughout Augustaminca. The colleges themselves that reside beneath the university's district as an entirety are those that have been established over the course of many years in accordance to the reign of the Astral-Walker - or a son of Britannicus - during such time. The colleges themselves are each of no particular definition in terms of the courses available, though such may vary, depending on the location of the college itself, or what province such establishment resides within. The College of Antium is where the most esteemed scholars reside within; it is here that the individuals with the most potential are presented before a son of Britannicus himself for overall examination, as well as training involving the intellect to a new, otherworldly degree. The College of Antium offers standard courses, as well as some that are not disclosed to public scrutiny. The College of Northern Quel'Thalas is one of the most standard of the colleges. Presenting the ideals of Astromancy and fine arts, it specialises, particularly, within theatre and illustration, bringing forth the true culture of Quel'Thalas itself. The College of Sub-Creo is one of the more minor colleges beneath the banner of the House of Britannicus, as well as the University as a whole. Serving its purpose and experimenting primarily within the fields of alchemy and herbalism, as well as examination over the world itself, the College of Sub-Creo offers a standard course for all students who attend there. Each college has received its share of critical acclaim and dosage of fame depending on whatever field it is that the institution specialises in. Category:The D'lanastion Monarchy Category:House of Britannicus